


I Need to Find this Fic

by 1____obviouslyisnotreal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1____obviouslyisnotreal/pseuds/1____obviouslyisnotreal
Summary: I NEED TO FIND THIS FIC PLEASE HELP!!!!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	I Need to Find this Fic

Hi, I’m sorry to bother anyone, but I need to find this fic. It’s where Harry is a famous singer and Louis isn’t but he works at the Late Late Show. They dated for a couple of years until Harry broke up with him because their long distance relationship was difficult. Then like 6 months later he wants to get him back and he attempts to do so on the Late Late Show and James makes Louis play Late Late Tindr and that’s when Harry manages to get to him. They end up getting back together and there’s smut. If anyone knows which fic this is please tell me!!!! 

Thank you!


End file.
